When You Love Someone glimpse(s)
by AnatomyOfGreys1
Summary: A glimpse into the life.


It's been... almost a year... wow. I'm SORRY. So much has happened and writing has been the last thing on my mind. ANYWAY...I've had most of this written and lately I have felt compelled to finish and tweak it a bit, so... here is a little glimpse into When You Love Someone. And I'm still working on The river 2. I've een stuck on chapter 6 for over a year, but I'm trying my best to get it finished, soon.

Probably tons of mistakes, I didn't upload it to my editor because I wanted it out now, so... sorry for mistakes.

Also, if you'd like to see small glimpses into this story let me know.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Knock, knock," he pecked on the slightly ajared wooden door breaking the blonde's concentration. "Everyone decent?"

"Come in, bub," Arizona said when she heard the ever familiar voice ring out while she awed over the little miracle scrunching his face in a yawn.

There had been several years in her life she thought this very moment would never happen and now that it was here she couldn't wait to revel in the moment.

She had just made her brother an uncle and she couldn't wait to show her little one off.

"Hey, big sis," Timothy grinned catching the sight of his sister-in-law asleep on the bed beside his sister who was sitting up in bed doting over the new infant in her lap.

He always made it a point to say she was older than he because it used to frustrate her to no end when they were growing up.

Most kids would hate being the younger twin, but he loved it simply because he could make steam come out of her ears with only two words.

He always teased her and say she would be old and wrinkled before him, have the first gray hair, be the first to use a cane as they got older and his time away didn't seem to change that.

"By thirty seconds, Tim," she rolled her eyes as she watched her brother slowly walk into the room with his the aide of his cane.

She never thought her strong brother would ever had to be so dependent on a inanimate object.

"I ahh..." he limped closer and hesitantly held up the small stuffed bear in his hand, his eyes immediately coming in contact with his nephew. "Bought a little something for him."

Smiling, she watched her brother nervously lay the stuffed bear in marine clothes down in the hospital bassinet.

"Aww, look Lan, your first toy," she gently caressed his stomach causing the boy to startle and kick out his arms and legs briefly before drawing them back in.

"How's the little guy doing?" He whispered leaning his walking device against the foot of his sisters bed.

"Wonderful," Arizona looked up and then back down yet again to the sleeping baby. "You ready to meet your nephew?" She picked the newborn up in her arms. "Landon Javier Torres," she whispered handing him over to her brother. "This is your Uncle Tim."

"I still can't believe you of all people took your spouses name." He said when he took the boy in his arms. There were tons of things he couldn't believe his sister had accomplished during his time at war that blew his mind, but the one thing that didn't was resting in his arms snuggly.

He always knew his sister had the mother instinct inside of her when they were growing up.

"Torres is a great name," she smiled as she took in the sight of her sleeping wife in the bed beside her.

Callie had been so amazing throughout the labor and delivery of their baby boy, but now all the hype was over the woman was just plain exhausted which was why Arizona dared anyone to wake her up any time soon. "It's a respected name and I for one am proud to carry it," she hummed thinking back to the day after their engagement when she insisted on taking Callie's name.

She knew how much the brunette longed to reacquire her maiden name from her previous marriage and she didn't want her to have to give that up again.

"You're so whipped sis," he shook his head. He never in his life expected his sister to be so head over heels in love with someone like she was with Callie.

Sure, he'd seen her dabble in relationships left and right while growing up as well as with Julie, but the way she was with Callie was something he never expected.

His sister would easily tire and get board with women in the past, but with Callie she acted as if they were in their honeymoon stage of their relationship 24/7.

Of course they had their troubles as any other couple. In fact, both women had to stay with him on different occasions after misunderstandings between them, but they always seem to quickly get over their tiffs and become ever closer.

"He's so little," he said taking in the site of his new nephew.

"He's actually a big healthy boy," she smiled as her brother rocked her newborn son in his arms.

"Do you feel like a mom?" Tim asked looking up to the same blue eyes he had although hers wore a slightly tired expression.

"Oh yeah," she smiled down at the brown eyed boy who stole her heart the second she saw him. She had never seen a baby as beautiful as he. "I'm one proud mommy."

"Wow, battleship," he awed over Landon. "I never thought this day would come," he spoke lightly when he felt a few tears threaten while holding his twin sisters newborn.

"He's so handsome, isn't he," she stuck her finger near his hand wanting him to grab ahold. "Looks just like his stunning, Mama." She glanced over to her now snoring wife.

She felt so much pride and joy bubble up when she looked at her wife and son.

She couldn't get enough of them at the moment.

"Tired, huh," they both shared a glance when the brunette let out a loud breath.

She couldn't help but giggle. "She's worn out." She looked back to her loving wife with so much admiration. "She's cute isn't she," she sighed. "She stayed up all night with him last night; just rocking and singing to him," she admitted with a hint of sadness. "I know she's thinking about her daughter and what could have been." When she woke up to a soft lullaby during the night she couldn't help the image that popped into her head. Although Callie was rocking Landon, her mind pictured what the brunette looked like when her daughter was born. But, she knew the tears she shed last night weren't the sad tears she shed with Sara. Hours ago some may have been solemn tears but for the most part they were happy tears. Tears full of joy as she held her second biological child she never thought she would have. "I just pretended to sleep and let her have her time with him instead of interrupting."

"She okay?" He asked as he gently kisses his nephews wrinkled forehead.

"Yeah, she's good," she whispered finally breaking her eyes away from the woman. "She did have a few moments with me when we were finally left alone with him. She said her emotions are all over the place, which I assume is to be expected," she looked up to her brother. "She's so good with him. She tried so hard not to let herself get excited until he was actually here in the flesh," she smiled thinking back to the times Callie tried to keep herself calm and collective during her pregnancy. "She failed miserably a lot, and now," she chuckled. "She can't wipe the grin off her face," she awed over her wife. "She's a natural, Tim."

"Of course she is," he declared. "The way she took care of you for nine months. I don't expect anything less."

"Yea," a huge grin swept over her face thinking back to how Callie made her feel so protected and loved while carrying their son. "I'm so happy, bub," she voiced her feelings out loud. "I have the most amazing wife who loves me to no end, and now I have the most amazing son."

"I'm happy for you, sis," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy, too," Callie lazily mumbled into her pillow. The twins conversation had woken her up earlier, but she was too tired to make her presence known them. "How's my baby doing?" She muttered lifting her head off the pillow to look at her wife whom was sitting up in her bed, all smiles.

"He's great, Slugger," he smiled up at his sister-in-law.

Shaking her head at the nickname with a slight chuckle, "I wasn't talking about him," she winked at her wife when Arizona's face flushed at her statement.

Callie never ceased to make her heart flutter. "I'm fantastic," she beamed leaning back in the bed as her little family surrounded her.


End file.
